Fight Back
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Repost Saito toys with Aoshi's mind. Nothing explicit, but some tomenting entertaiment for those who like it. Responce to FengShueSensei's story.


I can't believe I actually thought and then wrote this. I'm insane... Anyway, I did my best to keep them in character... even if I don't agree with these kinds of relationships. This little scene stands completely on its own. How deep into the nasty corners of my mind can I go? Please read in good humor... please? I'm going to go think happy thoughts now... happy happy happy...  
  
Fight Back  
  
Aoshi/Saito  
  
_ Set during some miscellaneous assignment in Kyoto in which Saito must call upon the Oniwaban ninjas. Saito has some strange thinking going on in regards to the former leader.  
_  
Leaning against the side of a weathered wooden building in the shadows, a lean figure slowly brought a glowing object to its mouth. Cursing under his breath, the man dropped the spark and crushed it underfoot. Following the rasp of a lighter the fame illuminated a narrow, sharp-featured face and glowing amber eyes. Those eyes flickered over to a second figure nearly invisible in the night, a man nearly as tall and slim as the first but wearing a dark trench coat.  
  
_ Damn that man. Damn him and his cool appearance. He could turn into the walking dead and no one would notice a change.  
_  
Hajime Saito had been working with Aoshi Shinomori for the past month with a growing complex over what went on behind the man's emotionless face. The ninja was one to be admired, never letting his guard down, always calculating, predicting, and preparing. Yet what infuriated the Wolf of Mibu was that the man had no drive behind what he did. How could one work so well without caring about what he did? It was a thought which had been growing more and more infuriating as time passed.  
  
He envied the man really. He envied the detachment with the efficiency. Not that he had a problem doing the same when on assignments, but even he was still a man on the inside, and such things wore down. Yet this person had managed to perfect his division without losing his efficiency like the Battosai. Damn it! What was his secret? How could be so goddamn _perfect_?  
  
Taking another pull at his cigarette he cursed again. He was spending way too much time on this. He should drag it out of the man and be done with it. Now that he thought about it, that might be rather... enjoyable.  
  
Aoshi glanced over at his companion. Something strange was going on in the mind of the Wolf, something he sensed involved himself. He only had a split second of warning in which he tried to spring away, but the other man was just too fast. He found himself slammed against the wall by the throat without any regard to the necessity of oxygen. When he reached up to break the policeman's grip, his other arm was immediately twisted behind his back in a lock which sandwiched the ninja between wall and man. Aoshi glared.  
  
Just what do you think you're doing?  
  
The Mibu smirked. That was too easy. Have your skills deteriorated along with your mental capacity?  
  
Cold blue eyes narrowed at the shadowy reference to Shishio. Why are you doing this?  
  
The iron confidence bent slightly and Saito's head cocked slightly to the side in consideration. I want to know what's behind those ice eyes of yours. I want to see something in your face other than irritation.  
  
You're irritating me now.  
  
The sharp smile returned. I know. Saito shifted slightly until he was exactly eye to eye with his rival and watching with satisfaction as discomfort became apparent in the stoic man's posture. Leaning even closer till his lips were brushing Aoshi's ear, Saito growled, I want to see the man behind your mask.  
  
He still had a hand free. Aoshi started to push the strange cop away before freezing in shock. Sharp teeth had bitten his earlobe, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to warn him not to move. Adrenaline began pumping rapidly as he realized what was happening.  
  
  
  
Narrow amber eyes burned with anger and... lust? Surely not! Unable to help himself, Aoshi flinched. Saito's smile turned predatory.  
  
I never would have thought you to be the submissive sort, Shinomori. But then, I'll assume that you've had very little experience in the physical world. As he said this, he forced his knee between the ninja's legs. Aoshi stiffened in surprise, then grabbed Saito by the front of his uniform.  
  
If you move one more time, I'll have to hurt you.  
  
Saito merely raised a sarcastic eyebrow and deliberately shifted that knee. If he hadn't been so close to the man, he would have missed the tiny shiver which passed through his body. He did see the flutter in the ninja's eyes. Leaning in again, he whispered, You're not fighting back.  
  
Aoshi was paralyzed until a sharp pain at the base of his neck brought him out of his stupor. Gathering his remaining strength and dignity, he shoved the Wolf away. Touching the place where it hurt, he started at the sight of blood on his fingers. The bastard had _bitten_ him! Saito stood slightly off to the side, carefully wiping his mouth.  
  
Saito, _damn_ you!  
  
Funny thing, I was thinking about you the same way earlier.  
  
What the hell do you want from me?  
  
The psycho policeman merely smirked and began walking away. I already have it.  
  
Author's Note:  
OKAY BEFORE ANYONE KILLS ME!!! There is a LONG story behind this story. Before seeing LOTR with a friend, this so-said friend and I were discussing how many fan writers would be taking scenes and writing about gay relationships. Then I started telling her about some of the RK one's I'd seen. She responded by suggesting Aoshi/Saito. I just about had a brain seizure at the though, and now she's not leaving me alone. So this is in retribution.  
  
I love Saito - jerk that he is. I also think Aoshi is cool with his awesome ninja moves. I would NEVER seriously conceder this sort of thing between them, so please read in good humor.  
  
Anyone intrested in a continuation, let me know. I won't otherwise. And I don't think I can make myself get bery explicit. Saito is only toying with Aoshi.


End file.
